THE SPIDER KING
by loverofhell
Summary: ITS ABOUT A BIG DEMON SPIDER KING READ THE SUMMARY INSIDE ITS A LOT BETTER
1. The forest woods and the huge mansion

**SUMMARY :::::::** Its about a big demon spider who is king and his name is called atem .

Atem lives in the forest then a mansion in the attic . The mansion will be the woods in japan , but he is lonely and wants a mate . Two humans move in to the mansion and make it their home . They are called yugi and yami and they are lovers already , they make friends and they are called akefia , bakura , ryou , joey , seth , seto , marik , malik and mariku . But seth , mariku and akefia have got a secret ... read this to find out what akefia , seth and mariku are hiding .

Jaden , Jessi , yusei and heba are the children but two who and what will happen to yami and yugi

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAMI X YUGI X ATEM

SETO X JOEY X SETH

MARIK X MALIK X MARIKU

BAKURA X RYOU X AKEFIA

JADEN ...19 YEARS

JESSI ... 18 YEARS

YUSEI... 16 YEARS

HEBA ... 15 YEARS

* DEMON THOUGHT *

/ MIND LINK MATED AND CONTROL /

 **" BOLD DEMON TALK "**

" HUMAN TALK "

' HUMAN THOUGHT '

 **AUTHORS NOTE ... I AM BORROWING JADEN , JESSI AND YUSEI FROM YUGIOH GX AND YUGIOH 5D**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

In japan there was a big city where people live and shop everyday . Every one loved to go out and enjoy the day doing there own thing .

But every one knew there was a big huge mansion at the end the city .

But they did not know about the family what was living there .

At the end of the city one mile away stood a huge mansion and it was so huge that it could have four whole family's in it .

But the mansion had a small family of three people .

In the house was a man , a woman and a teenager called mark , may and mia .

But outside of the mansion they had loads of aches of land to be happy about . Also the small family knew little of the aches of land they had .

Because at the back of there lovely mansion house was a small wood area what came in to a huge forest called aokighara forest .

In the woods of the forest there is a big demon spider and he was called the spider king .The demon spider lived in the aokighara forest which he left to hunt . The demon spider was in the woods checking his territory and hunting . The demon spider was in the woods still when he spotted the humans . So he deciding to go hunting for the humans who got lost in the forest .

###########

The little family and the rest of the city never thought about the dangers going on around them .The little family who lived in the huge mansion house never knew about the forest called akoighara .But the city knew of aokighra forest but the city people never knew what lives in the aokighara had the demon spider king inside of it .

Mark , may and mia went out and went for a walk they all land in front of the forest called aokighara .

None of them knew of the woods so they all decided to go in to those woods .

So the small family was in the woods walking right to the demon spiders territory .

So now the small family was in the middle of the woods what was now creepy and scary has ever .

The demon spider saw them and thought

* mmmmm more human prey * and was slowly following them watching them .

Mark was in front of his wife and marks wife may was in front of their daughter mia .

Mia was too scared in the woods and may her mother seen how scared she was . So she tried to be brave for her daughter but she knew she was a bit scared herself. Mark never seen how scared his daughter was and also never seen his wife becoming scared as well . So mia said

" father could we go home "

" why mia " said mark

" its getting dark and too creepy ... please daddy could we all go home "

" come on mark our daughter is scared and i want to go back " said may

" huh alright lets all go back " said mark

" thank you mark " said may

" yes daddy thank you "

So everyone was walking heading back home but no one saw the demon eyes watching them . Has they where walking back mia got caught by something . Then may got caught by what had got mia and has mark got the edge of the forest. He could see the mansion and of he ran towards the house and he got caught as well .

It was too late for the small little family .

############

The demon spider king looked to where his little prey was looking .That's when he seen a house just outside where he lived and hunted .So he took his last prey in to the forest again .So that he could have his meal .

When the demon spider ate up all three of his preys then he thought to him self

* well i think i will move in to my preys house . and start living there . While i can just hunt my prey lovely juicy prey in the forest where i did live *

And he gave a little chuckle now going back to the house .

Has the demon spider got to the house he saw a opened widow and he went in to the huge mansion house .

Then he looked around the house looking for somewhere dark to live .

The demon looked up to the ceiling and saw a loft then went in to the loft

Then he looked around and thought

* this place looks dark , warm and dusty *

Then he said

 **" Yes i will make this dark and dusty loft my home now "**

And then he was making loads of spider webs and a nice huge spider den for himself .

Very three years familys moved in and got ate by the demon spider who lived there as well .

The killings was very three years when family's moved in and it was going on for fifteen long years .


	2. Fifteen years and moving in

**A/note ... yugi is called dad and yami is called father but there not married yet in this chapter**

Chapter two

Yugi , yami and heba all lived in the big city in england

Yugi was pale skinned and he had a star shaped hair . What was black and light purple with a blond fringe in the front . Yugi's eyes where a amethyst colour and they where big and wide . Yugi had a lovely familyand had a son and a lover .Yugi's son was the same has him but his skin was a tan colour and he was fifteen years old and was called heba .

Yugi's lover had yugi's and heba's hair what was also a star shaped . But hair colour was black and purply red and also a blonde fringe with lighting bolt streaks going up in his hair . Also his eyes where red and narrow and his name was called yami .

Yami worked all day and night and hardly see much of his family because he was the owner of sennen and co . While yami was in work heba went in to the city to be with his friends . While yugi went to find a brand new house to live in and be a prober family .

So yugi went to an agency and was now looking on the wall . And the he seen a house on the wall and he went to find someone about it .

* * *

Yugi seen a man at his desk and he walked over to him and said

" hello and good day sir "

" hello and good day to you as well ... can i help you sir " said the desk man

" yes you can ... and i was looking at this house " tihen yugi put the paper with the pic of the house on it to the desk man .

So the desk man took the paper in his hand and looked at it and then said

"ah yes ... this house is in japan at the edge of a big city "

Yugi looked at the man in shock then he came out of his shock and a bit raised his voice

" WHAT JAPAN ... WOW ... so this house is in japan "

" yes sir it is " said the desk man

" but where in japan "

" sorry ... but this house is at the edge . So it is the right at the end of the city ...

One mile from the city and its got loads of aches land and a forest called aokighara forest " said the desk man

" oh wow that is amazing ... now i am intrested in it now sir "

" ok sir just let me right down your name and number sir ... so i phone you when i have done the paper work " said the desk man

" oh right sorry ... it is yugi motto and its 0636677 "... ( a/n the number is made up it not real ) ...

" thank you sir ... i will give you a call back when i have finished the paper work sir " said the desk man

" thank you so much " and yugi left the building to go home and wait for the phone call .

* * *

When he got home he went to the kitchen to make the tea has he was starting to make it he had a phone call .

Yugi went over to the phone and picked it up and said

" hello "

" hello is this yugi motto " said the caller

" yes it is "

" well i am calling you back from this morning " said the caller

" oh right so this the desk man from this morning then "

" yes it is .. my name jim " said jim

" so are you calling me back about the house... emmm.. jim "

" ah... well yes ... you can have it if your still intrested in it "

" yes i am sir "

"ok then ... can you start moving in the house in a weeks time ... because we have paid for your flights " said jim

" yes sir .. and thank you "

" ok bye sir " said jim

" bye "

When he put the phone down heba and yami came in the front door.

Yami seen yugi's happy face and said

" whats up yugi "

" ah yami i have got news for you and heba "

" and what is it yugi "

" yes i want to know as well.. has father " said heba

" well i have got us a new house " said yugi

... " WHAT... YUUUUUUUUGI "

" WOW DAD " heba said in a bored tone and then said

" i am going to miss my friends dad "

" i know son but it is a fresh start heba " said yugi

" but my friends dad " heba whined

" HEBA stop your whining and listen to your dad " said yami

Heba put his head down and just listened to his dad

" Yami ,heba ... the house is a huge mansion and got loads of aches of land for everyone " said yugi

" oh ok yugi ... we will move then .. if it makes you happy love " said yami

" yes yami it will " said yugi

" when do we pack then " said yami and heba together

" we pack now because we will be moving in a weeks time ... but after we eat " said yugi

" ok yugi " said yami

" ok dad " said heba

Then yugi finished of there tea and very one ate there meals . Then after they all ate they all went to start packing .

* * *

 **TIMESKIP**

It was at the end of the week and they where on the plane now going to japan .

When the plane landed they got their stuff and got in to a cab to take them to their new house .

Now they where in the big city of japan but heba wanted a drink . So the cab driver pulled over and stopped at one of the shops . So heba got out of the cab to get a drink . But to yugi and yami they felt that he was taking too long so yami went to collect him from the shop . When he got in to the shop to get his son everyone was starting to whisper to each other . But yami took no notice of them and got his son and went back to the cab and got in the cab .

The cab was now by the mansion and the cab driver went straight up to the house .

The man got there stuff out of the boot and then got back in his cab and left them at the mansion house .

Yugi , yami and heba all looked at the house and yami said

" it is huge yugi "

" i know yami "

" dad, father ... when are we going to go in ...like " said heba

" oh yes son ... let me open the front door for us "

And yugi went to the front door and put the key in the front door and opened it .

And everyone went in to the house with their suitcases .


	3. Settling in part 1

**Preveiw ...** **TIMESKIP...** It was at the end of the week and they where on the plane now going to japan .

When the plane landed they got their stuff and got in to a cab to take them to their new house .

Now they where in the big city of japan but heba wanted a drink . So the cab driver pulled over and stopped at one of the shops . So heba got out of the cab to get a drink . But to yugi and yami they felt that he was taking too long so yami went to collect him from the shop . When he got in to the shop to get his son everyone was starting to whisper to each other . But yami took no notice of them and got his son and went back to the cab and got in the cab .

The cab was now by the mansion and the cab driver went straight up to the house .

The man got there stuff out of the boot and then got back in his cab and left them at the mansion house .

Yugi , yami and heba all looked at the house and yami said

" it is huge yugi "

" i know yami "

" dad, father ... when are we going to go in ...like " said heba

" oh yes son ... let me open the front door for us "

And yugi went to the front door and put the key in the front door and opened it .

And everyone went in to the house with their suitcases .

* * *

Chapter three

Has they all put their suitcases and extra stuff down on the floor . Heba ran upstairs to check the bedrooms .

While yami went to check out the living room and all the other rooms in the house .

Yugi sighed and went to have a look at the kitchen and back garden .

But then shouted back to yami and heba

" I AM GOING TO CHECK THE KITCHEN AND BACK YARD ... MEET ME IN THE HALL BY THE FRONT DOOR WHEN YOU TWO HAVE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND "

Has he walked to the kitchen . But yami and heba did not here yugi at all .

Heba was upstairs looking around and he went to look at the bedrooms opened one door and he ended up in the master room then said

" this one is for dad and father ... but father needs to fix the ceiling because there is a small hole above the bed "

And then heba left the master bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Then he walked up to the next room and opened the door and looked in it . Heba fell in love with the room .Heba stayed in the room for five more seconds and left the room and went to check the bathroom . But heba just stuck his head in then back out and then went down stairs to his dad and father to tell them about the master bedroom . So heba only checked out three rooms for now .

Yami checked the living room and dinning room and he was amazed by the size of the room's .

Then he was looking around again and he came to an office size room and said

" I will havs this room for work ... if i get any work ... if not i will save the room for another time "

And then he left to go and see yugi . Yami only seen three rooms has well .

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen now and he just loved the size of it because it's not too big and it's not too small .

The kitchen was just right for them and then he went out to the back garden . Yugi was really amazed at the size of the garden because it was bloody huge and he looked around the garden . Then he seen the forest there right at the back of the garden and said

" that must be the aokighara forest ..FUCK... it must be fucking huge "

Then he went to the front door .

Has he got to the front door he seen heba and yami there .

So yugi went over to them and he looked at heba and yami and said

" well heba , yami "

" yes dad , yugi " both said at the same time has each other

" well what do you think of the house "

" i like it yugi and it is a huge house for party's and inviting our friends if we make some "

" yes it is bloody huge alright father... and dad the master bedroom is really big and i have already picked my room "

" hahahaha... alright heba you take your stuff and unpack "

" ok dad "

Then heba went to his suitcase and picked it up with the rest of his bit and bobs .

Then he walked up to the stairs and started to walk up them and stopped half way upstairs and said

" father "

" yes heba "

" i forgot to tell you and dad . That their is a hole in the ceiling of the master bedroom . So you have to fix it ..father "

" oh ok heba "

Then heba left his dad and father . Yami and yugi looked into others eyes and then kissed each other before doing the same thing has their son. Heba was in his room unpacking his stuff and suitcase . Then he put his clothes away where they had to go . After he put his clothes away he started to put away his stuff . Once his clothes and stuff where away he went to his bed to relax . While yami and yugi was in their master bedroom now . Yami was putting their clothes away whilie yugi was putting their other stuff away also .

* * *

The spider king had got woken up from his fifteen year sleep and he was pissed that someone had woken him up . But he thought to him self

*WHO HAS WOKE ME UP . I WILL HAVE TO HAVE A LOOK WON'T I . HUH ANYWAY ITS TIME TO FEED ANYWAY AND MAYBE THESE PEOPLE WILL FILL ME UP ... BUT I AM LONELY AND I DO NEED TO MATE AND HAVE MY YOUNGLINGS *

So atem the spider king got out of his little den and went to the hole and was watching two people unpack their belongings. But could not see their faces but he seen that they both had star shaped hair and said

 **" Hmmmm they have the same star shape hair has me with a hint of purple and the other has a hint of dark purple ... WOW "**


	4. settling in part 2

**Preveiw ...** The spider king had got woken up from his fifteen year sleep and he was pissed that someone had woken him up . But he thought to him self

*WHO HAS WOKE ME UP . I WILL HAVE TO HAVE A LOOK WON'T I . HUH ANYWAY ITS TIME TO FEED ANYWAY AND MAYBE THESE PEOPLE WILL FILL ME UP ... BUT I AM LONELY AND I DO NEED TO MATE AND HAVE MY YOUNGLINGS *

So atem the spider king got out of his little den and went to the hole and was watching two people unpack their belongings. But could not see their faces but he seen that they both had star shaped hair and said

 **" Hmmmm they have the same star shape hair has me with a hint of purple and the other has a hint of dark purple ... WOW "**

* * *

Chapter four

So has both yami and yugi where still sorting their stuff out . They didn't know that they where being watched from the ceiling .

When they finished of what they where doing , they both left the master bedroom and went downstairs to rest .

When the human people left the master bedroom atem was thinking to himself again and thought

* I WANT TO SEE THEIR FACES NOW AND TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE NOW ... AH SHIT I CAN'T *

Then said to himself

 **" I can't because look at me i am a demon spider king .** **so i will have to wait for them to go to sleep .** **i know i will clean up my den a bit then go hunting"**

After atem thought and talked to himself . Atem fixed up his home witch was in the loft of the mansion .Has atem was walking around the mansions loft in a silence manor . Then he took some old webbing and while getting rid of his old webbing. And then making some fresh webbing so it was much tidy than it was .

So his home could be nice and neat .

So just in case the humans who had moved in went in to his little territory home .

Which he was living in one of the corners of the loft . But the aokighara forest was his hunting grounds , his other home which was old but still his territory.

( if you want to know atem is expanding his territory )

* * *

Heba who was still relaxing in his room heard noises coming from the loft .

But he thought to himself

' why is there noises coming from the loft .But it is an old looking house anyway ... I will have to tell dad and father about it '

Then he got up from his bed and sat there and said to himself

" yes i will tell dad and father about this and see what they both have to say "

Then he left his room to find his dad and father .

Heba was now downstairs and he was walking towards the living room . Has he got to the living room he saw his dad and father sitting on the sofa talking to each other. But what heba saw was a sofa which had his dad and father on , two chairs and a forty two tv .Yugi and yami where talking to each other .

Then yami seen his son heba and said

" yugi "

" yes yami "

" heba has just come in "

Then yugi turned around and seen their son and said

" heba where glad you have come down "

" yes heba what yugi your dad said "

" but dad,father ... i need to talk to you two "

" what about heba " said both yugi and yami together

" its when i was upstairs dad "

Yugi looked at yami and yami looked at yugi and then both looked towards their son then they both said

" what about upstairs "

" well when i was upstairs i was lying in my bedroom ... I heard noises coming from the loft but i don't know the noise though ... dad,father do you know "

" heba it could be creeks in the wood in the house "

" yes heba what your dad said and it is an really old house "

" ok dad,father if you say so and thanks "

" thats ok heba " said both at the same has each other .

" ok dad, father i will be on my way back to my room "

" bye heba " both said together

" bye dad,father " and heba left his dad and father and went back to his room .

* * *

After heba left the living room where his dad and father where . Yugi and yami looked at each other then yugi said

" yami

" yes yugi "

" what are we going to do with him "

" i don't know yugi ... but i do think that he does need some friends here "

" yes yami ... i also think he does need some friends as well "

" alright lets go to bed now yugi "

" alright yami let us go up to bed "

Then they both got up from the sofe where they where both sitting and they walked to the stairs. And then they both walked upstairs them self's .Has they both got to their bedroom they both got ready for bed and they got in their king size bed and they both fell asleep in their king size bed .

Back in the loft the demon spider king was more tired himself . So he went straight in to his little deep den in the loft and thought to himself

* I'M TOO TOO TIRED BECAUSE ALL THE WORK I HAVE DONE ... SO I WILL HAVE A GOOD LOOK AT THEM TOMORROW NIGHT *

Then he fell asleep himself .


	5. LOOKING FOR WORK AND COLLAGE PART 1

Chapter five

The next morning yugi got up and it was seven in the morning and he got dressed . After yugi got dressed he went down stairs and went straight to the kitchen .When he got to the kitchen he started to cook breakfast and he was cooking eggs , bacon , sausage , black pudding and beans .

While he was cooking the breakfast he turned on the radio and a song came on the radio and the song was called in the shadows . Then yugi said in a happy tone

" WOW ... I LOVE THIS SONG " then yugi was singing along to the song

YUGI ::: NO SLEEP

NO SLEEP UNTILL I AM DONE

WITH FINDING THE ANSWER

WON'T STOP

WON'T STOP BEFORE I

FIND A CURE FOR THIS CANCER

SOMETIMES

I FEEL I GOING DOWN AND

SO DISCONNECTED

SOMEHOW I KNOW THAT I

AM HAUNTED TO BE WANTED

I'VE BEEN WATCHING

I'VE BEEN WAITING

IN THE SHADOWS ALL MY TIME

I'VE BEEN SEARCHING

I'VE BEEN LIVING

FOR TOMORROW ALL MY LIFE

* * *

Back upstairs yami and heba woke up from the music and heard someone singing . So they both got out of bed which they both had their pj's on them and they both went down the stairs to check it out . When they both got to the kitchen they both seen yugi singing along to the radio and just watched him sing .

YUGI :::: In the shadows

in the shadows

they say

that i must learn to kill before

i can feel safe but i

i rather kill my self but myself than

turn into their slave

sometimes

i feel that i should go and

play with the thunder

somehow

i just don't wanner stay and

wait for wonder

Yami and heba where enjoying the singing of yugi and the little show he was doing and both of them where watching him .

YUGI:::: I've been watching

I've been waiting

in the shadows all my time

I've been searching

i've been living

for tomorrows all my life

lately i been walking

walking in circles , watching waiting

for something

feel me touch me heal me ,

come take me higher

I've been watching

I've been waiting

in the shadows all my time

I've been searching

I've been living

for tomorrows all my life

I've bben watching

I've been waiting

I've been searching

I've been living

for tomorrows

in the shadows

in the shadows

I've been waiting

When yugi finished singing to the radio he turned around and he saw yami and heba . Both yami and heba where clapping their hands and yami said

" my my my ... i didn't know you where a good singer "

" yes dad that was brill "

Yugi turned red and said

" thank you " and then went back to the food .

Yugi was putting the breakfast out and now very one was having breakfast .

* * *

Back up in the loft atem the spider king woke up and then opened the loft window then he shrunk to fit though the window .

And then went haunting to have his own breakfast .

While back in the house in the kitchen yami , heba and yugi just about finished of their breakfast's and yugi said

" yami "

" yes yugi "

" what are you going to be doing "

" i will be looking for some work yugi "

" thats good ... what about you heba "

" what dad "

" huh ... what will you be doing today "

" well i will be looking for a collage dad ... because i want to go to collage "

" ok you two ... and i will be be cleaning up the dishes and then around the house . While both of you look for work and collage and yami "

" yes yugi "

" please don't look for work like your last job ok "

" yes yugi i promise "

" thank you " and very one done their own thing .

 **( A/NOTE ... THE SONG I HAVE DONE IS THE SONG IS THE SONG I REALLY KNOW ... BUT I KNOW TO SOME PEOPLE THE THIS SONG IS QUITE DEPRESSING ... I AM SORRY FOR THIS SONG BUT I HOPED YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF MINE )**


	6. looking for work and collage part 2

Chapter six

When yugi , yami and heba left the table yugi got the dishes and went to the kitchen sink . Yugi filled the sink up and done the dishes . Once yugi finished the dishes he started to clean up the whole kitchen .

While yugi was cleaning the kitchen up yami was looking for work in the paper .

Yami was still looking though the paper but he could not find a job anywhere so he thought to himself

' this paper has got nothing in for me so i will leave it for now '

and he put the paper down and he thought again to himself one more time in deep thought and then said

" i know i will help yugi with the cleaning and i will clean up the living room " and then yami started to clean up .

Heba on the other hand was in his bedroom doing his cleaning . But has his rooom was a bit messy it was easy for his to clean up . After he cleaned his bedroom he went back down downstairs because he wanted to know if his father was finished with the newspaper . So when heba was downstairs he went to the living room and saw his father cleaning up the living room .

Heba seen the newspaper on the coffee table and said

" father , father "

" yes heba "

" are you done with the paper "

" yes heba ...i am done with it "

" ok can i have a look though it "

" yes you can ... you don't have to ask me heba "

" ok thanks "

Then heba took it of the coffee table and went back to his room .

* * *

Now that heba was back in his bedroom heba went straight up to his bed and sat down on it . Then while heba was sitting on his bed he opened the newspaper and was looking though it . When heba was flipping though the newspaper looking for a collage to go to . He stopped on one page and saw loads of collages on it .

Heba could not believe it that he found a page full with loads of collages on it and then said to himself

" shit i can't believe it ... i have found loads of collages but its a list of all of them in this newspaper "

Then heba got up one of his fingers which was his index finger and started to go down the list of collages . Then he stopped at one of the collages and he was reading it what it was about but not out load though. Then he tapped it with his finger and circled it with a pen which he took with him when he moved here .

So after he circled the collage heba ran out of his bedroom and ran down the stairs . And when he was down stairs he went to find his father and said

" father , father ... where are you "

Yami heard someone then when it was onle heba calling him he shouted

" I AM WITH YOUR DAD HEBA ... IN THE BACK GARDEN "

" OK OK FATHER " heba shouted back

So heba went straight to the back garden and when he got to the garden he saw his dad and father in some garden chairs .

So heba walked up to them both and said

" hi father , dad "

" hi heba " said both yami and yugi together

" father where is the phone here. Because i have found a collage in the newspaper "

" well heba have you tried the hall in the house by the stairs " said yami

" no i have not "

" then go and phone up for the collage then " said yugi

" ok thanks " and heba left .

* * *

Heba left the garden where his dad and father where and went back in the house .

Has he was in the house he went to the hall and had a nose around then heba spotted the phone and said to him self

" stupid stupid idiot their is there it is " and went to the stairs .

When he got by the stairs heba picked up the phone and called the number which was circled and then he waited for an answer .

" hello "

" oh hi there ... is this the collage called st. elms fire "

" yes it is sir "

" oh thank god ... because i was looking at your ad in the newspaper and i was wondering if there is any places left "

" oh yes there is loads of palces left still ... are you interest sir "

" yes i am "

" and what is your name sir "

" its heba motto "

" ok mr. motto you have a place in st. elms fire... and have you got any questions you may have sir "

" yes "

" and what is the question sir "

well when will i be starting the collage "

" well that is easy and you will be starting the collage in two months sir ... because st. elms fire will be starting in two months "

" well that's great and thank you very much "

" no problem and bye sir "

" bye " and heba put the phone down and he went back to the garden to tell his father and dad .


	7. Atem spy's

Chapter seven

Back in the garden yugi and yami where having a relaxing afternoon together and then yami said

" yugi "

" yes yami "

" would you like a cup of tea "

" yes yami ... i would like a cup of tea "

" ok yugi ... i'll go and make it now " and yami left yugi in the garden while he went back inside the house .

While yugi was in the garden alone he was enjoying the sun and fresh air.

Atem the spider king was just on the edge of aokigara forest. And he was looking into the back garden of the mansion to make sure no one was there so he could go back inside of the mansion . Then atem saw one of the humans in the garden sitting down in a garden chair enjoying the heat and fresh air. Then atem seen the humans face and fell in love and then he thought to himself

* WOW WHAT A LOVELY FACE THIS HUMAN HAS ... I WANT HIM NOW BUT THE OTHER ONE ... WHAT DOES THAT HUMAN LOOK LIKE AND WHAT IS THE OTHER HUMAN TO THIS ONE I HAVE TO FIND OUT *

So atem was still looking at the human in the garden and has he was watching he was looking at the back doors as well .

So has atem was looking at the doors then to the human then back again .

Then atem saw to more humans come out of the back doors of the mansion . Then atem was surprised then thought again

*WHY ARE THERE TWO MORE HUMANS WALKING OUT AND THEIR GOING TO THE FIRST HUMAN . BUT WHY DOES ONE OF THEM LOOK LIKE THE FIRST HUMAN AND ALSO ... WHY DOES ONE OF THEM COMPLETELY LOOK LIKE ME WELL APART FROM THE COLOUR OF THE SKIN . NOW I HAVE TO HAVE A GOOD LOOK AND LISTEN TO WHAT THEY ARE SAYING NOW *

So atem changed the size of him and then got a bit closer to the three humans and listening in to the conversion .

But atem's eyes where only on the first human he saw.

Now atem was about twenty metras away but still hiding watching and listening much better.

* * *

Back to yugi , yami and heba now with atem watching and listening .

While atem was watching them in his hiding place .

Yami and heba where with yugi now . Yami had yugi's cup of tea in his hand and put it on the garden table . Then yami learned over and kissed him and yugi gave a smile and kissed back . While heba just shoock his head and just gave a smile to his dad and father .

Atem seen the human who looked like him give the human who he was more looking at a kiss . Atem did not like that one litttle bit because he wanted that human then he thought to himself again

* WHY AM I GETTING ANGRY OF THIS . HE IS NOT MINE SO I SHOULD NOT GET ANGRY ITS LIKE I AM JEALOUS ... AND THEY DONT KNOW I AM HERE SO I WILL JUST KEEP WATCHING AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS *

So atem kept on watching the three humans .

Yugi on the other hand was looking around the garden with his cup of tea in his hand and he was thinking to himself .Then yugi thought

' i don't know why there is a big wide forest acing this garden. But it looks creepy as well and i think i am being watched by someone or something ... oh don't be silly because you will or are just going to scare your self '

yami seen yugi in deep thought and said

" yugi "

" oh sorry ... what is it "

" is there anything wrong "

" yes dad whats up "

" oh nothing really "

" just tell us please " said yami and heba together

" oh ok ... i feel like i am being watched "

Yami and heba just looked at each other and back to yugi and both shook their heads then heba said

" hey dad , father "

" yes heba " said yugi and yami together

" i have got accepted to the collage which i phoned up for "

" well done heba and what is the collage called anyway " said yami and yugi together

" thanks dad , father and it called st. elms fire "

Then yugi and yami both smiled at heba and heba smiled back and very one went back in the house .

Atem was surprised and shocked at what he listened to and then said to himself

 **" I can't believe it ... those humans are mates and they have a young one hmmmmm maybe i will have this young one for a meal and play mind games with the two mated human ... but i am going to have this human who i saw first or maybe they will accept me** **"**

Then atem said again to himself

 **"** **OH** **DON'T BE STUPIT ATEM YOU A DEMON BUT NOT ANY DEMON I AM THE KING OF SPIDERS and you know your self that humans will never accept you ... but maybe i will try with this one family because i need a mate and some younglings also and start in a months time or two "**


	8. Collage term part 1

**Preveiw...** Atem was surprised and shocked at what he listened to and then said to himself

 **" I can't believe it ... those humans are mates and they have a young one hmmmmm maybe i will have this young one for a meal and play mind games with the two mated human ... but i am going to have this human who i saw first or maybe they will accept me** **"**

Then atem said again to himself

 **"** **OH** **DON'T BE STUPIT ATEM YOU A DEMON BUT NOT ANY DEMON I AM THE KING OF SPIDERS and you know your self that humans will never accept you ... but maybe i will try with this one family because i need a mate and some younglings also and start in a months time or two "**

* * *

Chapter eight

A month has past now and yami found a job and was working in the forest . He was looking after all kinds of creatures and yami was enjoying it . Heba on the other hand was busy getting his stuff ready for collage because he was starting collage today .

Yugi and yami where having a cup of tea in the living room .

When heba ran down the stairs with his stuff and put his stuff by the front door .

Then heba went in the living room and saw his dad and father and said

" hi dad , father "

" hi heba " said his father

" oh hi ... heba have you got everything like bag , pens , pencils , ruler and ext ... and have you checked it "

" yesssss dad i have "

" ok heba i just wanted to know if you had everything "

" ok dad ... well i have to get going now "

" heba what about breakfast "

" i have got no time father "

" HEBA you go and GET YOUR BREAKFAST NOW RIGHT NOW "

"ok dad "

Then heba went to the kitchen and made some toast for his breakfast . Has he finished buttering his toast he ran out of the kitchen and past the living room and shouted to his parents

" GOT ME BREAKFAST ... MADE SOME TOAST GOT TO GO NOW SEE YA LATER DAD , FATHER BYE "

and he left the house to go to collage .

* * *

Yugi and yami never got to say good bye to heba because he just flew out of the front door. So both yami and yugi just looked at each other and both just shook their heads and yugi said

" that child of ours ... what are going to do about him "

" now yugi .. he is a teen now and going to collage now "

" yes yami your right ... so what are you going to do now "

" well i am going to work "

" work "

" yes yugi "

" when did you get a job ... yami "

" i got a job last week . but i am working in that forest behind our mansion ... yugi "

" oh i see ... well your job is closer to home now isn't it "

" yes it is yugi "

Then yami gave a kiss to yugi and then got of the sofa and left leaving yugi on his own in the house .

Now that yugi was alone now he got up from the sofa and looked around the living room and kitchen . He was searching down stairs to see if there was any cleaning to do . But he never saw anything so he decided to go upstairs .

Has he was going upstairs he said out loud

" i might has well get some sleep for an hour or two before i start more cleaning and do some tea at about two "

Has he was now upstairs he was right in front od his room which he shared with yami . Yugi opened the bedroom door and just saw the bed . Then yugi ran to the bed and fell a sleep .

* * *

Yugi was sleeping on his bed but he woke up and he could not go back to sleep . So he decided to get up from his bed now and stood there thinking on what to do and then thought of something and said to himself out loud

" huh ... i might as well do the loft and sort it out " and then yugi left to go up into the loft .

Now that yugi was in the loft he looked around the loft and then started to bit clean it up bit by bit .

When yugi was cleaning out most of the stuff in the loft he never saw the big huge webbing in the leftside of the loft .

Because he was sorting boxes out and what needed to be in the trash or not .

After he sorted out all of the boxes he found a brush up there and then started to sweep the floor . Has he was sweeping the lofts floor something caught his eye in the left side of the loft . That's when he saw the big huge webbing . Yugi had his mouth open and then went in to shock . He could not believe what he was seeing in the loft . Then yugi came out of his shock and shouted

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ... THAT IS FUCKING HUGE I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT IS OLD OR NEW AND IF IT IS NEW I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS IN THERE... I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW ..." and he left the loft .


	9. Collage term part 2

**Preveiw...** Yugi was sleeping on his bed but he woke up and he could not go back to sleep . So he decided to get up from his bed now and stood there thinking on what to do and then thought of something and said to himself out loud

" huh ... i might as well do the loft and sort it out " and then yugi left to go up into the loft .

Now that yugi was in the loft he looked around the loft and then started to bit clean it up bit by bit .

When yugi was cleaning out most of the stuff in the loft he never saw the big huge webbing in the leftside of the loft .

Because he was sorting boxes out and what needed to be in the trash or not .

After he sorted out all of the boxes he found a brush up there and then started to sweep the floor . Has he was sweeping the lofts floor something caught his eye in the left side of the loft . That's when he saw the big huge webbing . Yugi had his mouth open and then went in to shock . He could not believe what he was seeing in the loft . Then yugi came out of his shock and shouted

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ... THAT IS FUCKING HUGE I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT IS OLD OR NEW AND IF IT IS NEW I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS IN THERE... I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW ..." and he left the loft .

* * *

Chapter nine

Heba was now in the collage and he was in the office getting his sheet with all of his classes on . after he got his sheet the headteacher took class then said

" right heba... can you wait here until the teacher calls you in "

" ok sir... but does the teacher know i will be waiting out here "

" yes he knows because i have told him "

" oh ok sir " then the headteacher left heba waiting .

In the classroom all the collage kids where all talking loud until mr jones yelled out loud

" QUITE I SAID BE QUITE "

All of the classroom all went dead quite and listened to their teacher . Mr jones smiled and then said

" thank you class ... i would like you all to meet a new studant . can you please come in now "

Then the classroom door opened up and heba walked in to the classroom .

Heba stayed in the front of the class and the teacher looked at heba and said

" please interduse your self "

Heba gave a nod to the teacher then looked at the class and said

" my name is heba ... nice to meet you all "

" thank you heba and can you sit by yusei " said mr jones

" ok sir but where is he sitting "

" oh right sorry ... yusei please put your hand up "

" ok sir " and yusei put his hand up so heba could see where he was .

" oh i see him thanks " and heba went to yusei and saw a emety table and sat down .

Then mr jones started his lessons for the day .

* * *

After heba done his first , second and third lessons it was lunch time . Heba was in the canteen and got his lunch and then sat down in the corner . Heba was eating his lunch on his own . Heba was on his own because he never made amy friends .

Yusei , jaden and jessi where all on the other side of the canteen having their own lunch. But yusei was looking at the new studant when jaden and jessi noticed him staring . so both jaden and jessi looked to where yusei was staring at then jessi said

" hey yusei ... why are you looking at the new lad its not nice to stare at people "

" oh sorry but "

" but what yusei ... dont tell us that you like him " said jaden

" NO GUYS ... he just seem's lonely "

" then why dont you go up to him and make friends with him " said jessi

" ok but ... i will do it tomorrow "

" alright and we will be watching " said jaden

" yes yusei we will " said jessi

" alright ok ok lets eat our lunch up "

" ok " said jaden and jessi together and all three of them finished their lunches .

* * *

After lunch it was time for more lessons to start again .Heba had art class and he sat down on a chair and got his stuff out and then started his work. Heba done a project on wildlife and started to draw .

But yusei , jaden and jessi where in a diffant class to heba and was doing drama . After heba . jaden , jessi and yusei all finished of there classes . It was was time for history which all four done together . So now all four of them where sitting the teacher . When the teacher came in the teacher said

" RIGHT STUDANTS ...we will be doing legends and myths today . now get your books out because we will be doing on demon legends and myths ..so get cracking "

So jaden , jessi , heba and yusei started there work and write down what the teacher was writing on the board .

Once they finished there work the bell went . then the teacher said

" i want you all to do an essey on this and i want it back in a months time so you all have a month "

" ah great an essey damit "

All four said together and jaden , jessi , yusei and heba all went home .


	10. Friends

**Preveiw...** After lunch it was time for more lessons to start again .Heba had art class and he sat down on a chair and got his stuff out and then started his work. Heba done a project on wildlife and started to draw .

But yusei , jaden and jessi where in a diffant class to heba and was doing drama . After heba . jaden , jessi and yusei all finished of there classes . It was was time for history which all four done together . So now all four of them where sitting the teacher . When the teacher came in the teacher said

" RIGHT STUDANTS ...we will be doing legends and myths today . now get your books out because we will be doing on demon legends and myths ..so get cracking "

So jaden , jessi , heba and yusei started there work and write down what the teacher was writing on the board .

Once they finished there work the bell went . then the teacher said

" i want you all to do an essey on this and i want it back in a months time so you all have a month "

" ah great an essey damit "

All four said together and jaden , jessi , yusei and heba all went home .

* * *

Chapter ten

The next morning very one was down stairs all dressed .Heba was ready for another day for collage .Yami and and yugi where in the living room having a cup of coffee today . Heba left left his dad and father in the house . So yami want to know what yugi would be doing today . Before he left for work so he said

" yugi "

" yes "

" before i leave you for work i wanted to know what will you be doing "

" well i don't know yet ... maybe go shopping "

" oh ok yugi "

" yea might go out because i am not staying here while that monster web is in that loft " yugi whispered to himself

" what did you say some thing "

" no yami "

" ok i'm leaving now "

" alright yami "

Then yami got up from where he was sitting then rushed out of the house . Yugi was on his own once more again .Yugi finished his cup of coffee and then went to the kitchen to clean the cups out . Once yugi finished cleaning the cups he put his coat on and left the house .

* * *

Heba was in collage finishing of his lessons before the lunch bell went .Then has heba finished and closed his book the lunch bell rang and he left for lunch .Now heba was in the canteen getting his lunch and then sat down in one of the corners of the canteen .

Jaden , jessi and yusei seen heba get his lunch and sit down in the corner of the canteen again .

Then jaden nudged yusei and said

" go on yusei here is your chance to be his friend "

" yes yusei go on " said jessi

" huh oh alright guys "

Then yusei got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where heba was .

Jaden and jessi where watching their friend and the conversion they where having .

* * *

Yusei got to where heba was and knew that his friends where eye ball watching him .

So yusei took a deep breath and said

" heba "

Heba turned around and smiled to yusei and then said

" yes can i help you "

" huh yes ... i was wondering if you want to be my friend... because i want to be your friend "

" emmmm ... ok and you are yusei am i right "

" yes... i am yusei "

Then with his hand he pointed to the table he was sitting at and said

" and those two over there are my friends ... you can come and sit by us if you want to heba "

" oh thank you yusei "

Then both yusei and heba went back to where yusei's friends where and very one started to eat and finished of their lunch .After lunch time was over they all started the lessons .After seven hours it was home time . Yusei , jessi , jaden where with heba when heba thought of some thing and said

" hey guys ... i know we just became friends but do you all want to my house "

" ok " said jaden

" yea sure " said jessi

" oh alright i am in " said yusei

" great "

Then all of heba's friends and himself all went home .

* * *

Back with yugi who indeed went shopping . Yugi was struggling with his shopping when three couples came up to him and one person said

" are you ok there "

Then yugi turned around and saw three couples and said

" who are you by the way "

" oh sorry i am ryou . this by me is bakura , then next ti him is marik , then next to him is malik , then there is joey and next is seto "

Has ryou said all there names they all nodded there heads

" well thanks for telling me your names and would you give me a hand "

" yes sure " said very one and they all helped yugi with his shopping and went home with him .


	11. Yugi and heba's house guest's

**Preveiw...** Back with yugi who indeed went shopping . Yugi was struggling with his shopping when three couples came up to him and one person said

" are you ok there "

Then yugi turned around and saw three couples and said

" who are you by the way "

" oh sorry i am ryou . this by me is bakura , then next ti him is marik , then next to him is malik , then there is joey and next is seto "

Has ryou said all there names they all nodded there heads

" well thanks for telling me your names and would you give me a hand "

" yes sure " said very one and they all helped yugi with his shopping and went home with him .

* * *

Chapter eleven

So has yugi came up to his house ryou , bakura , seto , joey , marik and malik all looked at the house .

Yugi then said

" thanks guys ... would you like to come in for some tea or coffee "

Ryou , bakura , malik , seto , marik and joey all looked at each other and then back to yugi then said together

" yes please "

So yugi opened the the door and let ryou . bakura , seto , joey , malik and marik in to his house then said

" oh by the way ... my name is yugi and just go and sit down in the living room . i will be in a few seconds "

Ryou and the others all went in and sat down in the living room .

While yugi went in to the kitchen and unpacked his shopping . After yugi unpacked all the bags he done seven cups of coffee . So once he finished the seven cups of drinks he put them on a tray then yugi went to the freige . Once he got to the freige he opened it and took out some jammy dodgers and put them on a plate . Then walked back to the tray and put them with the seven cups . Then he walked in the living room with the tray .

* * *

Now that yugi was in the living room he put the tray on the coffee table and gave his guests their cups of coffee .

Once very one had there cups of coffee they started to talk to each other .

ryou started the conversion and said

" well is it yugi "

" yes ryou "

" i have to say this is a nice house "

" yes it is nice " said malik "

" i agree with malik here " said marik

defo yugi " said joey

" its nice put creepy " said seto

" oh i see " yugi said i a sad tone

" sorry about that ... seto say sorry will ya " said joey

" huh sorry yugi " said seto

" its ok guys .. but your right it is creepy a bit anyway "

Then veryone laughed and yugi said

" so guys do you want to friends and have you got any children or not ... and how many "

" well yes we have " said very one together

" we have one son " said ryou

" yes we also have one son as well " said joey

" and same goes for us " said malik

" so have you got any kids yugi " said bakura

" yes ... i have a son "

" what is he called " very one said together

" well my son is called heba ... what are your sons names guys "

" our son is called yusei " said malik

" and ours is called jessi " said ryou and bakura at the same time

" and there is our son and he is called jaden " said seto

" wow "

Then yugi and the others heard the door go . Then yugi seen that yami came in and go past the livinig room . Yugi's guests looked up and saw a person go past the living room as well . Then yugi got up and went to yami . Once yugi left his guests seto , malik , marik , joey , ryou and bakura started to whisper to each other .

* * *

So has seto , joey , ryou , malik , marik and bakura where all whispering to each other .

They heard the door go again and thay all saw their children walk in to the living room .

But jessi , jaden and yusei where all surprised that their parents where there , and they all said together .

" dad , father "

" yusei , jaden , jessi " all three couples said together .

Then heba walked in to the living room and saw six people he never knew and said

" hey guys who are they "

" huh ... they are our parents " said yusei

" yes they are " said jaden

" well father , dad this is heba " said jessi , yusei and jaden at the same time

" we can see that and you really do look like yugi ... heba " said joey

" oh ... so you all know my dad " said heba

" yes we do " said seto

" well have you seen him " said heba

" yes he walk to the person that has just come in before all of you guys " said marik

" oh ok then " then heba left .

So the guests where left alone again to talk to each other .

In the kitchen yugi , yami and heba where all in the kitchen now talking to each other . Which yami was getting pissed now because he had a long day . And after three finished of talking yami was really tired and went to bed . So yugi and heba went back to the living room and saw there guests out and both yugi and heba said

" sorry about this maybe another time "

And seto , joey and the others took their kids home and both heba and yugi went to bed them self's .

"


	12. The stranger part 1

**Preveiw...** In the kitchen yugi , yami and heba where all in the kitchen now talking to each other . Which yami was getting pissed now because he had a long day . And after three finished of talking yami was really tired and went to bed . So yugi and heba went back to the living room and saw there guests out and both yugi and heba said

" sorry about this maybe another time "

And seto , joey and the others took their kids home and both heba and yugi went to bed them self's .

 **( A/NOTE ... THE CHAPTER WILL BE A TWO PARTER OR A THREE PARTER I HAVE NOT DECIDED YET )**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Today it was the weekend and it was a saturday .Heba got up and got dressed for his day . Because he was going to meet up with jaden , jessi and yusei today . Heba was now completely dressed and he wanted to know if his dad and father where going to get up today . Has he walked up to there bedroom door he heard talking and a couple of moaning noises coming from the bedroom . And then he whispered to himself

" oh god ... i am going to leave them alone and go out now . Because i do not want to here that "

Then heba went downstairs and left the house .Back in the master bedroom yami was kissing yugi on the lips and then down his neck and back up again .

But the yugi said

" yami "

" yes " while kissing still

" yami not know "

" why "

" because i am not in the mood "

" ohhhh ... but i am yugi "

" i don't care... if your in the mood because i am not so there "

" well yugi ... the time i finish you will be in the mood for it "

Then yami started to kiss yugi every where and yugi started to love the feeling of all the kisses .

* * *

Atem had just come back from being out all night and he heard moaning when he landed in the attic . So he went to check it out and to see what it was . Atem ended up right by the hole which was right under the master bedroom .So atem bend down and his eyes landed on two humans and saw them kissing . And the human underneath the other human was moaning then thought to himself

* WHAT... THEY ARE MATES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT . BUT I AM STILL GOING TO HAVE THE HUMAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH STILL . BUT I WANT HIM TO GET TO KNOW ME . LOVE ME AND ACCEPT ME BUT HOW ON EARTH I DO THAT *

So atem was watching and thinking at the same time .So has he was a little bit spying on them , he was enjoying the show they put on and he also getting hot himself .But he had to wait his time .

Has atem was up in the attic enjoying the scene he also listened in .

* * *

Back in the master bedroom yami was all over yugi .

But they both never knew of there quest in the attic .

Yugi was panting hard now and he couldn't take it anymore and said

" yami "

" yes "

" p..p..please "

" please what "

" please just take me "

" ok yugi ... are you ready "

" yes NOW FUCK ME "

"alright then and i will "

Yami then slammed right in to yugi and with very hard slam yami got his spot very time . Yugi was really enjoting it and he was moaning very five to ten seconds . But yugi wanted it much faster and even harder .

" yami go fast and i really mean much faster and harder ...OH GOD YEA

" HAHAHA alright then "

Then yami went really at it , he even went very fast and even much harder than ever .

" is t..th...this m...much f...faster and h...harder for you "

" OH MY GOD YESSSSSS "

And now they both came at the same time

" YAMI . YUGI " they both shouted out together .

When they both came down from there high yami got of yugi and then went to clean up . Has yami was in the bathroom yugi was on the bed naked and all worn out . But yugi was looking everywhere and when he landed by the big hole in the ceiling . He saw just two big red eyes for one second and started to panic and then thought to himself

' what the fucking hell ... is there someone in that attic and did that person see us ... OH GOD I AM NAKED OH SHIT but i will have to go up there to CHECK IT OUT. But what will yami say '

* * *

Atem enjoyed the show but has the person who on top the other human got of . Atem seen him go in to the bathroom and then he had a good long look at the human on the bed . Atem could see the human naked and thought to himself

* HE LOOKS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER ... I BLOODY WELL WANT HIM NOW *

Then he seen the human look at him then he moved quickly then said to himself

 **" oh no did he see me ... no he couldn't because its dark up here but anyway i will go to bed now "**

And he went to his huge web to sleep .


	13. The stranger part 2

**( A/NOTE ... THE CHAPTER WILL BE A TWO PARTER OR A THREE PARTER I HAVE NOT DECIDED YET )**

 **Preveiw...** Atem enjoyed the show but has the person who on top the other human got of . Atem seen him go in to the bathroom and then he had a good long look at the human on the bed . Atem could see the human naked and thought to himself

* HE LOOKS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER ... I BLOODY WELL WANT HIM NOW *

Then he seen the human look at him then he moved quickly then said to himself

 **" oh no did he see me ... no he couldn't because its dark up here but anyway i will go to bed now "**

And he went to his huge web to sleep .

* * *

Chapter 13

So right now atem the spider king was in his little cozy webbing and now sleeping away .

But back in the master bedroom yami came out of the bathroom and went to get dressed .When yugi seen yami come out of the bathroom he ran in to the restroom and took his shower . Yami seen yugi rush in to the bathroom and then thought to himself

' what is up with yugi ... i hope he is ok but never mind that . i will wait for him to talk to me ' and then yami came out of his thought and then finished up getting ready and he went downstairs .

When yugi finished of with his shower he got dry in the restroom .Then after he dried of he was total bone dry and then yugi came out of the bathroom . Now that yugi was now in the bedrooom again he was getting dressed for the day . But he kept on looking at the ceiling very ten seconds because he didn't know what was up there in the attic and with him always wondering about things and stuff . He really wanted to know what was up there but decided not to go up for now .

When he finished of getting his clothes on for the day then he went downstairs to where yami was before he could go to work .

* * *

Now yugi was with in the kitchen and yugi said

" hi yami "

" oh hi yugi ... how was your shower "

" oh it was nice yami "

"thats good ... but there is something what is bothering me but i dont want to ask you though "

" ask away ... whats up yami "

" well it was when i came out of the bathroom and when i finished my shower ... so why did you run into the bathroom , but you don't have to say anything unless you want to yugi ... ok "

But yugi just looked to the floor and then to the other side of the kitchen .

Because yugi could not look at yami, but yami got the hint that yugi did not wanted to answer the question what yami asked .

Then yami just sighed and then said

" ok yugi ... i am going to work " and then yami went out of the kitchen and then slammed the front door when he left .

When yami left the house yugi just looked towards the door of the front door while he was standing in the door way of the kitchen . But yugi was in complete shock that yami a bit flipped but in a silcened way . But yugi shuck his head and started to clean the house .

Yami was now out of the house going to his job and he was walking towards the forest .

But he was still uped to worset wit yugi his lover . So yami decided to work of his steam and calm down . So yami had all day tp cool of and then when he finished of his work . He could go back home to his family but he could not get the image of his lovers face out of his mind . But he had to put it at the back of his mind .

* * *

Back at the mansion yugi was now on his own doing all of the cleaning in the house hold .

While in the attic atem had just woke up from his little nap . So atem was thinking to himself for a bit then he decided to come out of the attic and go looking around the house for a bit . So atem was now out of the attic on the ceiling looking around the mansion .

While he was walking around the ceiling he was looking in the rooms of the house .

When atem was still walking around from the ceiling .

He searched the kitchen and saw one of the humans doing the dishes .

Then he got in one of the corners of the kitchen and he watched him .

Yugi was in the middle of doing the dishes but he had to stop doing thew dishes .

Because he had a really funny feeling and then he thought to himself

' i think i am being watched ...but why do i feel like i am being watched '

Then he came out of his thoughts and tried to carry on with the dishes .

Atem was in the right corner of the kitchen and then he walked up to the human from the ceiling . Then he dropped from the ceiling and he was right behind the human . Then atem got his clawed hand out and crabbed the human from behind and started to lick the back of the humans neck . Then atem said

 **" mmmm you really taste nice and you smell like strawberry's... but its not time for us yet "**

Then atem vanished before the human turned around .

Yugi froze when he left hands on him and more froze when he heard talking .

Then yugi turned around to see who was behind him but then he turned around and saw no one behind him .


	14. The stranger part 3

**( A/NOTE ... THE CHAPTER WILL BE A THREE PARTER I HAVE DECIDED )**

 **Preveiw...** Atem was in the right corner of the kitchen and then he walked up to the human from the ceiling . Then he dropped from the ceiling and he was right behind the human . Then atem got his clawed hand out and crabbed the human from behind and started to lick the back of the humans neck . Then atem said

 **" mmmm you really taste nice and you smell like strawberry's... but its not time for us yet "**

Then atem vanished before the human turned around .

Yugi froze when he left hands on him and more froze when he heard talking .

Then yugi turned around to see who was behind him but then he turned around and saw no one behind him .

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Yugi had terror writen on his face because right now he was scared of their new house .So yugi stoped doing the dishes now and made a nice cup of coffee for himself . After yugi made his coffee he went to the living room and he sat down on the the sofa . Now that he was sitting down he was still shaking and he was trying to calm his nerves down .

After seven hours of shaking yugi had calmed right down and after he drank his coffee he just sat there thinking away and he thought of a thought .

' i have to check the loft of this house and i am going now '

Then yugi stood up from the sofa and went walking up the stairs . Has he got up the stairs yugi started to go towards the loft .

When he got under the loft door he said to himself

" here goes nothing " and then took a deep breath in and then back out .

Then yugi got the ladder and got on the ladders then opened the loft door and pulled himself up into the loft .

When yugi was up in the loft he got up on his feet and started to take a look around the loft .

When yugi was up in the loft he got up on to his feet and started to take a good look around the loft . Has he was looking around the loft he stopped at one corner of the loft . That is when he seen the big huge web in the corner and then went into shock and then thought to him self

' what on earth is that '

But has he was still looking at the web he caught two eyes looking at him and then thought to himself again

' oh my fucking lord ... what the fuck is that in that fucking web '

* * *

Atem who was in the big huge webbing knew that something was looking at his home . So atem opened his two eyes and they landed on the human who had been downstairs . But has the human was looking at the huge webbing what was atems home . Atem the spider king was now looking right at the human who was right outside his home webbing . That is when atem seen the human freeze in place where he stood and then atem thought to himself

* my my this human must have guts to come up here *

Then atem moved out of his home and started to come much closer to the human who still not moved of his place .

Yugi was still staring at the webbing and was frozen where he stood with his mouth open . When he seen a huge spider coming out of the webbing and the huge spider was coming much closer to him . But yugi was was still frozen and he could not run away .

Has the huge spider got closer yugi seen the the spider was no normal spider at all and now he was scared and the yugi thought

' oh shit i am so fucking dead ... but why has it got a body of half human and half spider . and why the hell is it coming closer and just fucking staring at me '

Atem was much much closer and he seen the humans mouth open and he was looking and staring at the human . But atem seen him thinking of something and thats when he took his chance and got right up to the human .

Atem leaned in and his face was right by the humans face and then atem kissed the human on his lips .

While atem was still kissing the human he wrapped his arms right around the human . Then he looked at the human and then went to his neck and bit him with his fanged teeth and then the human screamed . Then atem let the human go and then he looked at him .

* * *

Yugi could't believe that the spider was kissing him and then he felt the spider grab him .

Now the spider was holding him in a tide squeeze . Then yugi felt the kiss stop and break then yugi looked up and seen the spider looking at him . Then yugi felt the spider bite and yugi screamed and then he fell on to the floor . Then yugi said

" w..w...what on earth are you "

/ I AM A DEMON AND I AM THE SPIDER KING /

" oh lord w..what do y..you w...want from me ... please dont say food b...because i d..d..dont want to d..die "

/ WELL I WANT YOU TO BE MY MATE /

" W..WHAT "

/ I WANT TO MATE WITH YOU ... BUT I MIGHT GET RID OF THE OTHER ONE /

" WHAT NO DONT "

/ WHY HUMAN /

" because i...i L...LOVE HIM and i have a CHILD also ... i WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT p...please dont kill my lover or child " yugi sobbed

The spider king was looking at him and then said

/ OK HUMAN I WILL NOT HURT OR KILL YOUR LOVER OR CHILD ... IF YOU BECOME MY MATE AND HAVE MY CHILDREN /

" huh ok demon ... i will be you and have your children "

/ good and once we have mated you will talk to me though the mind link but only once we have mated ... but untill then you will be controlled my me got it and i will come to you /

" ok "

/ NOW LEAVE /

Then yugi turned around and left the loft .


	15. Yugi cheats

**( A/NOTE ... now atem will be controlling yugis body now and yugi is avoiding yami and there will be lemon in this chapter )**

 **Preveiw...** The spider king was looking at him and then said

/ OK HUMAN I WILL NOT HURT OR KILL YOUR LOVER OR CHILD ... IF YOU BECOME MY MATE AND HAVE MY CHILDREN /

" huh ok demon ... i will be you and have your children "

/ good and once we have mated you will talk to me though the mind link but only once we have mated ... but untill then you will be controlled my me got it and i will come to you /

" ok "

/ NOW LEAVE /

Then yugi turned around and left the loft .

* * *

Chapter fifteen

It had been six months now and yugi been distance himself from yami his lover and his son heba .

Yami and his son heba was now getting worried over him . Because when yami was going to hug , kiss or wanted to have it yugi would always push him away . Then when heba wanted to talk to his dad about something he would always say enough and i will talk to you later or i am busy .

So yami heba kept on doing what they had to do and that was yami going to work everyday . And heba going to collage and hanging with his friends in collage and hanging around on the weekends . Yami was in the forest working and thinking to himself over and over again . Then yami said in a whisper to himself .

" why is yugi distance himself away from me and heba ... what is it love because i want to know and i want you to be open towards me but your not ... why "

Then yami was carrying on with his work in the forest .

* * *

Heba on the other hand was with his friends in collage and it was lunch time hour . Heba and his friends already had there lunch and now where all hanging around an cherry tree talking away . Yusei , jaden and jessi was talking . And jaden seen heba zone in and out and then jaden said

" hey heba ... heba are you ok "

" huh oh yea i am ok "

" are you sure your ok " said yusei

" no i am not guys " said heba

" whats uo then " said jessi

" its just me dad thats all " said heba

" whats up with your dad heba " said yusei , jaden and jessi together

" well me dad has been a bit of lately with me and my father meaning he has been distancing himself from me and my father ... i just don't know what to do guys "

Then yusei , jaden and jessi all looked to each other and then back to heba and then jessi said

" well i say talk to him "

" i have tried that already "

" and what does he say heba " said jaden

" huh dad always says i am busy , enough and i will talk later "

" oh sorry heba but i know this will seem a bit nasty ... but i say leave him alone and he will talk to you and your father in time " said yusei

" thanks guys "

Then the bell went of and they all headed towards the collage to finish of their lessons .

So now heba , jessi , jaden and yusei where now all in class finishing of their lessons because it was a tiring day .

* * *

Back in the mansion house atem was in the loft of the house thinking on what to do and then thought to himself

* WHAT SHOULD I DO TODAY I KNOW I THINK ITS TIME TO MATE NOW ... BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF ONLY MY HUMAN WHO I WILL MATE WITH IS GOING TO BE ON HIS OWN *

And with that he contacted the human and said though the mind link

\ human , human where are you and shout it out to say where you are \

Yugi was in the house doing the everyday cleaning when he heard a voice in his head and then shouted

" oh I AM IN THE HOUSE ALONE ANYWAY ... what do you want from me "

\ I want you to come up the stairs and go in to the master bedroom \

" why "

\ just do what i say and do it NOW and when when you get to the bedroom STRIP OF COMPLETELY \

" huh ok demon "

\ good human \ and atem stopped the mind link and then thought again

* YES I WILL DRIVE HIM CRAZY AND HE WILL BEGGING ME FOR MORE * and then atem all he had to do was wait by the hole which was above the master bedroom .

* * *

Now yugi was now upstairs heading towards his and yami's bedroom . Once he was there at the bedroom door yugi opened it and walked in stripping away his clothes . Atem seen the human coming in stripping himself of and then atem came down from the hole in the ceiling .

Yugi knew already what this demon wanted and with a sigh he went to the bed with the demon . So now yugi and atem was on the bed with yugi on the bottom and atem on top .

Then atem started to kiss the human and yugi kissed the demon back . Atem started to touch and kiss the human everywhere and atem started to appear the human for him and now atem was getting the human wanted for more of his touches after an hour to two hours .

Yugi was now bright red and really flush with all the touches what tis demon was doing to him and then yugi said " i..i w..w..want y..you n...now " while panting

So atem got in between him and rammed in to the human really hard and fast .Yugi screamed and was surprised by the size of the demon and then said

" ohhhhh YES thats it now please fuck me "

Atem looked down at the human and started to laugh and said in his link

\ please call me atem because you will be my mate ... whats your name human \

" m..my n..name is y...yugi p..p..plea...please go h..hard...harder and f...faster and go w...wild because i...i want m..more "

\ ok yugi i will for you \ and atem rammed in to him again and was going much harder and so much faster with each ram in to the human he done .

Yugi was now moaning and wanting more , atem was moaning as well . Yugi was on the edge of coming and with the slapping and ramming yugi could not hold it and he relised and shouted " ATEM " and with two more big ramming into the human atem had relised and said

\ yugi \ and then atem pulled out of him and once yugi was a sleep atem left yugi alone .


	16. Seth , mariku and akefia

Chapter sixteen

On the other side of japan in a another city there was a lab that done experiments on all kinds of creatures .

And three of these creatures where three spider demons named seth , mariku and akefia .

Seth was a brown burrow demon spider , mariku was a sandy wolf demon spider and akefia was a white crab demon spider . But the lab doctors had experimented on these three demon spiders and made then all human and made them hunters as well .

Now that seth , mariku and akefia where now humans now because all of the experiments what they all had in the lab .

Seth was seven feet , blue eyes and had brown hair . Seth was wearing a white , blue demin jeans and black trainers . Mariku was six foot five , light urban brown eyes and had really rough spiky sandy hair . Mariku was wearing a grey , brown jeans and nike trainers . Akefia was six foot seven , amber eyes and had really spikey white hair . Akefia was wearing a pale green with white and dark green tracksuit and white rebok trainers .

So now seth , mariku and akefia was working for the lab and the lab doctors . Because they where psychos and done loads of experiments because they where all mad doctors . So me of the mad doctors where doing more experiments and some where on their break watching the tv .

* * *

The mad pyscho doctors who where watching the tv because they where on their break .

Then one of the mad doctors seen something on the tv and then he said " seth , mariku , akefia "

Seth , markiu and akefia just stopped what they where doing and then they all looked at each other . then akefia said

" just great "

" yes i know akefia " said seth

" what the fuck do they want with us ... it just pisses me of " said mariku and then seth , mariku and akefia all turned to where they all heard their names being called out and they all shouted back out " YES WE ARE HERE ... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT NOW "

Has they all came yp to the mad pyscho lab doctors . The doctors where all looking at them and one of the doctors who was as well the main one and he said

" welcome my hunters " who was called max .

Seth akefia and mariku all looked angry and really pissed of at max and all of the other mad doctors in the lab . Then akefia looked at max and then in annoyed voice " what is it "

" yea what do you want max " said both seth and mariku together

But max looked at them all for an whole hour with no word then said

" well my three hunters ... i was on my break with these lot and i was watching tv and saw something on the tv . And i want you three to go and hunt the thing ... so seth , mariku , akefia are you all up for it "

So all three of them all looked at each other and back to max and it was seth who spoke first and said

" but what is it ... you want us three to hunt for . Do you know what it is "

" ah yes i do seth... and i want you three to go and hunt a spider but it is not your normal spider. because it is a demon . But not just a demon spider . Because it is the king of alll spiders and i want you three to hunt and catch it... so i can experiment on it " said max

" WHAT " all three said together

" so are you three up for it " said max

" huh y...yes w..we are " all three said together in a scared voice

" good now get the hell out of here and go hunting " said max then max went of to work .

But seth , mariku and akefia all looked at eack other and they all left the lab .

* * *

When they left the lab all three of them started to run on and of the roofs of all houses . Then after running across the roofs of houses they jumped on top of buses to get a ride though the city's Now all three where all on top of the bus . They all began to talk to each other about the mission and about escaping the mad doctors and the lab it self . Seth started first by saying " so guys what should we do about this mission "

" i say seth ... we go and check it out and only look first " said mariku

" i have to agree with mariku ...seth " aid akefia

" huh ok then and guys i want to escape from the mad dotors and that lab " said seth

" yea seth i do as well what about you akefia " said mariku

" huh yes i want that as well ... and i want someone to love and stay with them as long has i can " said akefia

" yes akefia we want that as well " said mariku

" but that is not us " said makiu

" i remember just being demons and hunting for food... but now it just pisses me fucking right of guys " said akefia and both mariku and sethvjust put there heads down and enjoyed the ride .

 **a/note i have just finished of this chapter knowing it is short as well ...**

 **and i want to say happy xmas and happy new year guys and all the best for 2018**


	17. day in the city part 1

**preview...** When they left the lab all three of them started to run on and of the roofs of all houses . Then after running across the roofs of houses they jumped on top of buses to get a ride though the city's Now all three where all on top of the bus . They all began to talk to each other about the mission and about escaping the mad doctors and the lab it self . Seth started first by saying " so guys what should we do about this mission "

" i say seth ... we go and check it out and only look first " said mariku

" i have to agree with mariku ...seth " said akefia

" huh ok then and guys i want to escape from the mad dotors and that lab " said seth

" yea seth i do as well what about you akefia " said mariku

" huh yes i want that as well ... and i want someone to love and stay with them as long has i can " said akefia

" yes akefia we want that as well " said mariku

" but that is not us " said makiu

" i remember just being demons and hunting for food... but now it just pisses me fucking right of guys " said akefia and both mariku and sethvjust put there heads down and enjoyed the ride .

* * *

Chapter seventeen

Atem woke up really happy and he went out to get his meal . After atem had his meal which was a deer . Atem changed fully in to a human because he wanted to go into the city . Yami got up at ten and he made some breakfast for heba , yugi and himself .

Once they all had breakfast heba looked to his dad and father and then said to both of them

" i am oing to the city with yusei , jaden and jessi so bye "

" bye heba and have a good time " said yami

" huh yea heba see you later " said yugi

Then heba opened the front door and left the house and went to the city to meet up with his friends .

Yami looked towards yugi and said " yugi , yugi "

" huh yes yami "

" are you ok yugi because you have not been your self for days now ... what is wrong yugi "

" nothing ... i am going out yami "

" where to yugi "

" i am going to the city ... why do you need to know yami "

" because i was thinking of coming along with you yugi ... if you want me to "

" ok thanks yami " and yugi gave a small smile

" your welcome yugi " and both yugi and yami got up and left the house and went to the city .

* * *

Now that seth , mariku and akefia where now in the city . They all decided to look around the city while keeping an eye out for the demon who was the king of all spiders . So while seth , akefia and mariku where all looking around . Atem was in the middle of the city in one of the shops when he had a really bad feeling all of a sudden and then thought to himself

* I HAVE A REALLY REALLY BAD FEELING AND I NEED TO GO AND GET OUT OF HERE * and then atem walked out of the store and left going in and out of ally's and jumping on and of roofs as well .

Heba on the other hand was in the city with his friends yusei , jaden and jessi and they where all sitting in a shop . What sells loads od butty's , scones and drinks . They where all sitting down talking away about stuff when heba had noticed his dad and father walking in to get a drink and wlk back out after getting their drinks . Once he seen his dad and father walk back out he said to his friends

" hey guys ... how about we follow my dad and father "

Yusei , jaden abd jessi all looked at each other and back to heba and then said to heba

" yes ok " and the heba , yusei , jaden and jessi all left the shop and followed his dad and father . After a full six hours of following his parents yusei , jaden , jessi and heba had all seen heba's parents meet up with theirs . Once they all seen them sit down together .

Heba , yusei ,jaden and jessi came up to them and sat next to them .

So when heba and his friends came over to their parents and has they sat down they all said " hi dad , father " together

Yugi , yami ,ryou ,bakura , malik , marik ,seto and joey all looked up at their sons and all of them said

" hi son ... how are you and have you all had fun today " together

" yes we have " said jaden

" we did have fun " said jessi

" well i did like it a bit " said yusei

" hmmm dad , father ... why are you in the city today " said heba while looking at his parents .

Yugi and yami looked at each other and then yugi went red and looked down at the floor and he said

" i came in to the city into bye something "

Very one who was sitting next to him all looked at yugi and then ryou anf joey said together

" dont tell us your pregnant "

yugi looked back at them and said " i really don't know guys " then he looked at yami and said " i am sorry yami "

Yami just looked shocked at first and then yami said " is that why you wentt all moody " but yugi never said anything after that . But yami was happy because he thinks yugi is pregnant because of him . Then yami hugged yugi then gave him a kiss on the check .

* * *

Where yugi , yami ,and all the pthers where sitting they did not know someone was listening in on them .

Atem was behind them on the rooftop looking down at them . Then atem thought to himself

* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY MATE IS PREGNANT OR COULD BE PREGNANT ... I WILL WAIT UNTILL HE DOES THE PREGNANCY TEST * and atem just smiled at them .

Akefia , seth and mariku all seen someone on the rooftop looking down and then they all knew who it was and then seth said

" i think we have found the demon who is the king of all spiders "

" yes seth " said mariku

" and yea i do think we have found him ... so lets go then " said akefia

" alright lets catcher him " said seth

Then akefia , mariku and seth all ran jumping on and of the rooftops to get to atem the spider king . But atem looked up and looked towards his right side of him and seen three figures coming towards him .


	18. day in the city part 2

**preview...** Where yugi , yami ,and all the pthers where sitting they did not know someone was listening in on them .

Atem was behind them on the rooftop looking down at them . Then atem thought to himself

* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY MATE IS PREGNANT OR COULD BE PREGNANT ... I WILL WAIT UNTILL HE DOES THE PREGNANCY TEST * and atem just smiled at them .

Akefia , seth and mariku all seen someone on the rooftop looking down and then they all knew who it was and then seth said

" i think we have found the demon who is the king of all spiders "

" yes seth " said mariku

" and yea i do think we have found him ... so lets go then " said akefia

" alright lets catcher him " said seth

Then akefia , mariku and seth all ran jumping on and of the rooftops to get to atem the spider king . But atem looked up and looked towards his right side of him and seen three figures coming towards him .

* * *

Chapter eighteen

So atem was waiting on the rooftop for them to come closer and when seth , mariku and akefia all came much closer . Atem , seth ,mariku and akefia all started to have a fight on top of the rooftop above yugi , yami , heba and the rest of the others who where with yugi .

While atem was fighting akeefia , seth and maiku atem said

 **" three on to one thats not a very fair fight is it guys "**

" oh shut it will you " said seth

" yea come on just fight us " said mariku

" or are you a chicken shit " said akefia

 **" oh ... so you want me to shut up and fight you three all in one go .. and you think i am a chicken shit do you "**

" yes " said seth , mariku and akefia all together at the same time

 **" ok then ... come and fight me "**

Then akefia , mariku and seth where all fighting atem and atem was fighting all three of them back . And then atem was having fun and also seth , mariku and akefia was as well because all four of them had missed a good rumble hussle fight . Then atem threw them one by one in to the air and it was fifteen meteas up into the air. And then atem just sat there waoiting for them to come back down to earth .

Then after one to fifteeen minutes seth , akefia and mariku all came down to earth all together .

* * *

So has seth , mariku and akefia where all falling back down to earth they all saw tables coming into view .

And then they all thought at the same time as each other. ' ah fuck ... this is going to bloody shitting hurt us '

At the table yugi , yami , heba and all of the others where talking among them selfs and laughing as well at the jokes what joey , bakura and marik had done .

So has they kept on talking and laughing at each other . Heba looked up at the sky and then saw three people falling from the sky and then thought to himself

' is that three people falling from the sky '

So has he was looking at them falling he noticed that they where heading towards where he was sitting with his friends and family . Then heba got up and then turned to his dad , father and all the others and then he shouted out " HEADS UP AND TAKE COVER GUYS "

When yugi , yami and the others heard heba and seen him taking cover in the cafe .

They all looked up at the sky and also they all jumped up and took cover them selfs .

Atem who was still on top of the roof seen the group of humans jump up and all take cover and then he thought to himself

* OH GREAT THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS THAT TABLE ...WHERE THOSE HUMANS WHERE AND JUMPED UP FROM BUT I COULD SMELL SPIDER DNA IN THE THREE WHO I WAS FIGHTING ... OH WELL I MIGHT AS WELL SAVE THEM AND HOPEFULLY CHANGE THEM BACK INTO THE SPIDERS THEY WHERE ... YEA I WILL *

then atem jumped of the rooftop and landed on the table and waited .

Atem had not have to wait that long because he caught seth then akefia and then mariku .After atem caught all three of them he them down and then got some rope and tide all three of them up .Because atem had some questions of his own for them . Back with heba , yusei , jaden , jessi and their parents who where watching the strangers and what had happened as well . But yugi never said anything at all and then put his head down and then he rubbed his belly. And yugi just started to think to himself and thought ' when will i be able to do a pregnancy test to make sure i am pregnant '

While yami was quite shocked to see someone who looked alot like him and then thought to himself ' why does he look alot like me '

Then ryou ,bakura , seto , marik , malik and joey all thought the same thing as each other " why does he look like yami our friend " and then joey said " hey guys why is there looker like of bakura, ryou , malik , marik and my seto " . Then it was heba , yusei , jaden and jessi who had answered joey by saying " we don't know " in a whisper . Then heba , yusei , jaden , jessi and all their parents heard slight moans coming from the tables which was outside of the cafe . So they all decided to listen into what these other people had to talk about about .

 **TO BECONTINUED**

 **anote ... this is the second part of a three part chapter ... so its going to a three parter i hope you like this first part of the chapter and what will happen next because the second part will be up soon as i can ...**


	19. day in the city part 3

**preview...** Then ryou ,bakura , seto , marik , malik and joey all thought the same thing as each other " why does he look like yami our friend " and then joey said " hey guys why is there looker like of bakura, ryou , malik , marik and my seto " . Then it was heba , yusei , jaden and jessi who had answered joey by saying " we don't know " in a whisper . Then heba , yusei , jaden , jessi and all their parents heard slight moans coming from the tables which was outside of the cafe . So they all decided to listen into what these other people had to talk about about .

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

 **continued**

So now that seth , akefia and mariku where now all fully awake .

Seth , mariku and akefia where now looking at each other then back to atem and then all three said at once

" why have you tide us up "

But atem just looked at them for a minute then atem said

 **" WELL I HAVE TIDE YOU THREE UP SO YOU WOULD NOT ATTACK ME ... AND I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS I WOULD LIKE YOU THREE TO ANSWER "**

Seth , akefia and mariku couldn't believe what their enemy was saying to them . So akefia , mariku and seth just looked at each other again and then back to atem then seth said " why do you want answers of us ... we tried to catch you and hurt you "

 **" WELL THAT IS TRUE ... ALL THREE OF YOU DID TRY AND HURT ME AND CATCH ME AS WELL... BUT I CAN TELL YOU THREE ARE NOT MY ENEMY "**

" What " said seth , mariku and akeifa all together at the same time

 **" YES ... YOU THREE ARE NOT MY ENEMY AT ALL "**

" how can you say that " said akefia and mariku together while seth only looked down .

 **" WELL LIKE I SAID BEFORE ... IT IS TRUE YOU ARE NOT THE ENEMY AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING SOON BUT NOT HERE "**

" why " said akefia

 **" BECAUSE I FEEL THAT WE ARE BEING WATCHED "**

" oh... i see " said mariku

" where do you want us to answer your questions " said seth

 **" I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS IN THE BACK OF THIS SHOP "**

" ok " said seth , mariku and akefia and then has all where getting up atem said **" I AM GOING TO TAKE OF THE ROPES SO I AM UNTYING YOU ALL ... BUT IF I TAKE OF THE ROPES DON'T ATTACK ME OK GUYS "**

" yes " said mariku

" ya ok " said akefia

" huh... oh alright " said seth

 **" GOOD "** and atem took of the ropes and then atem left to go to the back of the shop with seth , mariku andakefia following behind him .

* * *

Now that atem , seth , mariku and akefia where all in the office at the back of the shop . Yugi , yami , heba and all their friends couldn't believe what they had just heard from their looker likes . So they got together and yami said " so why go in the back to talk more ... what is there to hide for "

" dont know yami " said yugi

" i think their just hiding something " said seto

" like what set " said joey

" i have to look it up pup " said seto

" well did you all see them while they where walking to the back of the shop ... and they look like killers don't you all think so " said ryou

" yea they sure did ryou " said bakura for every one .

But marik and malik where thinking to them selfs and where daydreaming as well . But the young boys never got a word in on the conversion that their parents where having . So has they went upto marik and malik to talk to them . They all noticed and seen marik and malik zoning out so heba said " hey marik , malik "

" yes heba " said both marik and malik together

Heba , jessi , jaden and yusei all looked at each other and then back to malik and marik .

Then heba , jaden , jessi and yusei al said together " are you sure you two are ok because you two kept on zoning out "

" yes we are sure " said both marik and malik together

" ok " said all the young boys

Then has everyone was talking they all heard three screams all coming from the back .

So they all slowly went to the back .

* * *

Back in the shops office atem , mariku , akefia and seth where all now talking in private .

Atem asked seth ,mariku and akefia his first question but he had to think on what he would like to ask .

Then when atem thought to what to say atem said **" guys ... what are your names "**

" i am seth "

" am akefia "

" and i am mariku "

 **" ok then ... seth , mariku , akefia its nice to meet you i am atem but ... can you tell me why did you attack me "**

" well i can explain emmm atem "

 **" ok seth "**

" well we are hunters and we catch rare species "

 **" oh... so where is you come from "** then akefia blurted out " a hunters lab " and both seth and mariku just looked at him who where now really annoyed at him and then both seth and mariku shouted together at the same time has each other " SHUT UP AKEFIA "

Atem now looked at seth , mariku and akefia and then laughed for an good hour then mariku said " whats so funny "

Then atem stopped laughing and then said **" wait , wait , wait ... you came from a lab and you are rare specie hunters "**

" yes and we are not like you at all " said mariku

 **" huh ... i know you three are hunters and you are just like me . and your saying we are not the same ... don't lie because i am not lying to you three at all because we are the same "**

" h..h..how d...do y..y..y..you know " said akefia has atem just stood there a bit shocked on what he heard and has they waited for atem to answer them . But atem came out of his shock state and only laughed at the three and then said **" because i can smell your D.N.A "**

" so what are we then " said seth

" yes like what seth said " says mariku

" please tell us what we where " said akefia atem now only looked at seth , mariku and akefia then he thought to himself

* I KNOW THEY WHERE ALL SPIDER DEMONS LIKE MYSELF . AND I HAVE THE POWER IN ME TO BRING THE BEASTS THEY ALL WHERE BEFORE THEY GOT EXPERIMENTED ON ... BUT I WNAT THEM ALL TO BE FREE ON THERE OWN AND ITS THERE DECISION *

Then when atem came out of his thoughts he looked right back towards seth , mariku and akefia and then said

 **" ok guys i can help you get out of these horrible bodys and you three can return to your true forms ... what do you three say and if you three do agree i will have to bite all three of you so ... do you want my help or not it is your decision after all "**

Seth , mariku and akefia all looked to each other deciding on what to do . Then they once again looked back to atem Who was waiting for their answer . Seth , mariku and akefia all said " yes we would like that ...and to be back the way we where once ... we miss out true forms "

 **" ok and alright this is going to hurt "**

So now seth , mariku and akefia all waited for atem to bite them . Then atem went up to seth first and bit down on his neck really fast and hard then seth screamed and fell to the floor . Then went to akefia second and bit down on his arm really hard and akefia screamed also and fell to the floor . But akefia landed by seth then last of all he went up to mariku and done the same as akefia real hard and mariku also screamed really loud .

Then atem walked to the door to go and hunt for his friends .

* * *

So now that yami , yugi , heba and their friends where all be the office door at the back of the shop .

Yami noticed the door handle going and yami said to everyone "shit ... go and hide guys and kids please stay real close to us "

" ok " said everyone and then everyone moved and hid .

So when they all hid atem opened the office door then he decided to go back to the three fallen hunters . Then atem picked up seth and put him on his back and then picked up both mariku and akefia one in each arm . And then atem ran out of the office and shop and he headed right into the aokighara forest .

When yami and all the others seen the yami looker like running out with three people .

One on his back and the other two in each arm run right past them heba said " so ... what is up with him "

" huh ... don't know heba i am tired but i rekon we should go home now BECAUSE we are TIRED and hope we don't see them again " said jaden

" i agree son " said seto

" yes let us go home because it has been a long day " said malik, marik , bakura and ryou together .

Then yugi tugged on to yami's shirt and he said " Yami i am not well and i am feeling quite sick "

" ok yugi but lets get you that pregnancy test so you can see if you are pregnant " and yugi gave a small nod in agreeing

So now everyone left yami , yugi and heba to go to their home .

while yami , yugi and heba all went to get a pregnancy test before going back home .

 **( a/notes ... wow this is the longest chapter i have done and sorry for taking so long with this chapter also... hope you like reading this chapter because it has took me like forever just doing this one chapter guys . in writing it out on paper first and then pc second ...)**


	20. Yugi finds out hes pregnant

**preview...** So now that yami , yugi , heba and their friends where all be the office door at the back of the shop . Yami noticed the door handle going and yami said to everyone "shit ... go and hide guys and kids please stay real close to us "

" ok " said everyone and then everyone moved and hid .

So when they all hid atem opened the office door then he decided to go back to the three fallen hunters . Then atem picked up seth and put him on his back and then picked up both mariku and akefia one in each arm . And then atem ran out of the office and shop and he headed right into the aokighara forest .

When yami and all the others seen the yami looker like running out with three people .

One on his back and the other two in each arm run right past them heba said " so ... what is up with him "

" huh ... don't know heba i am tired but i rekon we should go home now BECAUSE we are TIRED and hope we don't see them again " said jaden

" i agree son " said seto

" yes let us go home because it has been a long day " said malik, marik , bakura and ryou together .

Then yugi tugged on to yami's shirt and he said " Yami i am not well and i am feeling quite sick "

" ok yugi but lets get you that pregnancy test so you can see if you are pregnant " and yugi gave a small nod in agreeing

So now everyone left yami , yugi and heba to go to their home .

while yami , yugi and heba all went to get a pregnancy test before going back home .

* * *

Chapter twenty

when yami , yugi and heba all came home , yugi ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom .

Once yugi went into the bathroom he opened up the pregnancy test and then said " lets do this "

But back downstairs yami and heba where in the living room . Heba looked to his father and seen that he was a bit worried and then heba said " father "

" yes heba "

" would you like a cup of tea or coffee father to warm you up before i go up to bed ...yes or no "

" yes heba i would like a cup of tea "

" ok " and heba went to the kitchen and put the kettle on to a cup of tea for his father . But heba was thinking to himself , over and over again on what happened at the cafe shop a couple of hours before coming back . Then heba said to himself " i will have to talk to both my parents tomorrow ... becuse i am too bloody tired to talk to them now "

Then he made the cup of tea and heba brought the cup of tea in to his father . Heba put the cup down on the coffee table and said

" father don't worry ... dads going to be fine and good night " then heba left .

Yami watched his son go up and with a low whisper he said " i know yugi will be ok and sleep well son " then yami went in to deep thought .

While yami was in deep thinking , yugi was still upstairs waiting for the results of the pregnancy test . Yugi did not have to wait long for the results . Because after five to twenty minutes yugi looked at the pregnancy test then yugi said to himself " oh it looks like i am pregnant ... but i know it is not yami's baby because it belongs to another . should i tell yami and then the other and see where it leads to ... yea i will have to tell them " and then yugi left the bathroom .

Once yugi left the bathroom he went downstairs and when yugi was downstairs yugi went up to yami and said " yami , yami can you here me "

Yami came out of his thoughts and he seen yugi standing there looking at him . Then yami smiled at yugi andhe said " well "

" well what yami "

" well are you pregnant yugi "

" emmm... well you will have to find out tomorrow because i need my sleep and you need yours yami "

" in that case yugi ... you can tell me tomorrow then "

" ok yami " and then both yami and yugi went to bed for the night .

* * *

But back in aokighara forest atem went hunting for his friends after he put his three friends down in his old webbing home . Five hours after Atem left to hunting seth , mariku and akefia where just waking up . Thats when atem came back with four deer's and once he put the four deer's down . Atem turned towards his new friends and was surprised that all three of them where awake .

Seth , mariku and akefia where now wide awake and they where looking around . Then seth , mariku and akefia seen atem looking at them . And then seth noticed that he was in his demon form and said **" hey mariku , akefia he turned us back to our true forms "**

Mariku and akefia where over the moon with joy and atem laughed at the sight . Once everyone calmed down atem said **" i have caught your meals as well as mine so lets eat and afterwards lets get some rest because you need to rest "**

 **" ok "** said seth , mariku and akefia together .

So has atem got the deer's and gave one to seth to eat then another to mariku and so on and akefia said **" atem where will we be staying for the night ... meaning seth , mariku and myself "** Atem stopped what he was doing and looked up to akefia and then said **" well akefia ... you , mariku and seth will be staying here for now on "**

 **" where will you be staying "** said seth , mariku and akefia together

 **" i am staying in a masion but don't worry i am quite save "**

 **" oh alright "** said seth in a sad voice

 **" great "** said mariku looking down at the ground

 **" ok "** said akefia looking away

 **" please don't worry over me guys ... so please eat up "**

 **" ohhhhh ok then "** seth , mariku and akeia all said together and then all the demon spiders ate up theirs meals . Once they all finished seth , mariku and akefia all went to rest for the night . While atem went back to the mansion attic to rest himself .


	21. yugi's news part 1

**preview...** But back in aokighara forest atem went hunting for his friends after he put his three friends down in his old webbing home . Five hours after Atem left to hunting seth , mariku and akefia where just waking up . Thats when atem came back with four deer's and once he put the four deer's down . Atem turned towards his new friends and was surprised that all three of them where awake .

Seth , mariku and akefia where now wide awake and they where looking around . Then seth , mariku and akefia seen atem looking at them . And then seth noticed that he was in his demon form and said **" hey mariku , akefia he turned us back to our true forms "**

Mariku and akefia where over the moon with joy and atem laughed at the sight . Once everyone calmed down atem said **" i have caught your meals as well as mine so lets eat and afterwards lets get some rest because you need to rest "**

 **" ok "** said seth , mariku and akefia together .

So has atem got the deer's and gave one to seth to eat then another to mariku and so on and akefia said **" atem where will we be staying for the night ... meaning seth , mariku and myself "** Atem stopped what he was doing and looked up to akefia and then said **" well akefia ... you , mariku and seth will be staying here for now on "**

 **" where will you be staying "** said seth , mariku and akefia together

 **" i am staying in a masion but don't worry i am quite save "**

 **" oh alright "** said seth in a sad voice

 **" great "** said mariku looking down at the ground

 **" ok "** said akefia looking away

 **" please don't worry over me guys ... so please eat up "**

 **" ohhhhh ok then "** seth , mariku and akeia all said together and then all the demon spiders ate up theirs meals . Once they all finished seth , mariku and akefia all went to rest for the night . While atem went back to the mansion attic to rest himself .

* * *

Chapter twenty one

The next day yugi got up and then went downstairs in his pjs still . once he was downstairs he went in to the kitchen and started to make breakfast . Yugi was happy but also he was worried over his pregnancy . While yugi was thinking to himself over and over again

' i can't do this ,ican't tell them ... but i have too , i just hope yami is ok with this because i love him to bits ' then yugi came out of his thoughts and said

" ah fuck the breakfast shit "

Yami and heba where still in bed when they where just waking up they both smelled smoke . So both of them got out of bed and then went running downstairs and then went into the kitchen . Has they where now in the kitchen they both saw yugi ana heba said " dad " then yami said " what are you doing yugi "

( cough , cough ) " i am cooking some breakfast for us and i have fucking burned it "

" dad go and sit down .. father will do the breakfast " said heba

" yes i will do the breakfast and you can go and sit down ... Heba go with your dad and go and sit down with him ok " said yami

" ok yami/father " both yugi and heba said together .

So has yami was now doing the breakfast and both yugi and heba , both went into the living room to go and sit down . So now both yugi and heba where in the living room sitting on the sofa waiting for their breakfast . After hour and half yami came in to the living room with their breakfasts and yami said

" hey how about we all have breakfast in the living room today "

" yes can we dad...please " said heba while looking at his dad . Yugi looked at heba then to yami and back again then yugi said " oh ...ok but just for today "

" alright " and heba stuck his arm up and then yami laughed and then said " ok , ok alright heba settle down and enjoy your breakfast "

" ohhhh alright father and sorry for making a scene dad " said heba

" it ok heba " both yami and yugi said together and then yami , yugi and heba where now all enjoying their breakfast .

* * *

So now that yami , yugi and heba had all finished up their breakfast . Yami went out to do some shopping and heba ran out and went to see his friends for the day. So while yami and heba where out yugi went to start the cleaning but he got bored when he was half way though . So yugi stopped then went to make to a cup of tea and have a break . Once after yugi had a cup of tea he went upstairs to where the loft was . When he got to where the loft was he looked up and he was deciding if he did want to go up there. Then yugi took a deep breath and said to him self

" well i have to to see if the thing is still there because i forgot the thing name and... i will have to tell this thing what i have in me ... huh here i go "

So with that what yugi said to himself he got the ladders and started to go up them and yugi was in the loft .

Atem was in his den in the loft thats when he seen yugi his human mate to be in the loft , so atem came out of his den . Thats when yugi seen the spider demon coming out of its den and yugi went up to the demon spider thats when atem siad **" hi "**

" h..hi i h...have g..got s..some n..n..news for y..y..you "

 **" what type of news mate "**

" w...well i c..came up h..here to j..just t..tell you i a...am p..p..pregnant "

 **" i see "**

" are you h..happy of the n..news "

 **" yes i am happy of the news "**

" thats g..good c...could you c...come d..down stairs w..with m..me "

 **" of course i'll come down "** and then atem changed in to his human form before going down from the loft with yugi .

* * *

Now that yugi and atem where both down from the loft and now they where both down stairs .

Because yugi wanted some company while yami his lover and heba his son was out .

Atem helped him clean up by doing the tops of the walls and ceiling while he cleaned his house .

After two full hours of cleaning the whole house top to bottom with the help og atem the demon spider. Yugi looked at the cleaness of the house and then turned to atem and said " thanks for helping me and c...can i h..have y..your n..name again b..b..because i forgot what your name is "

 **" it was my pleasure i could give you a helping hand and sure mate... it is atem thats my name "**

" ok atem do you want a drink "

 **" no ... but i have other ideas in mind "**

" what " said yugi and then atem got hold of yugi by the arm and gave him a kiss .

Yugi started to kiss back and then both of them headed upstairs and atem had his way with his human mate for another two hours .


End file.
